


the one where kurt's a licensed butt masseur

by msmoocow



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoocow/pseuds/msmoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hands-on profession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where kurt's a licensed butt masseur

"So um," he starts, a little stiffly, like he's telling himself to go through with it. "I just...take it off?"

"Yes," Kurt replies smoothly, turning to retrieve the privacy robe from the shelf behind him. It takes a bit longer than usual what with all the clean robes being stuffed at the back of the highest shelf, and he breaks the silence to help the client get more relaxed in his presence. "If you could just -- oh my _god_."

"I'm sorry?" The client -- just a client, Kurt tells himself despite how the charming, wide-eyed "My name's Blaine" from minutes earlier still floated dreamily through his mind -- pauses, completely nude save for his hands preparing to push down his briefs.

Apparently Kurt had nothing to worry about.

"No no," Kurt assures, tamping his initial shock down. "I just -- I was about to explain that you just need to uh, take off your pants. Beyond that, you can remove as much or as little clothing as you feel comfortable with."

"Oh," Blaine says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck in a way that's as sheepish as it is adorable, with a flush blooming down his lovely chest. He looks back up with an earnest smile. "Well. My penis and I are fine with it."

Kurt blinks, silent.

"Unless you're not fine with my penis?" Blaine's wide eyes grow wider, thick brows slanting upward. "That is to say, my penis and I are fine with whatever you -- I, I'm sorry." He slumps his shoulders, and for all his glorious near-nakedness he looks strikingly vulnerable, a contrast to the confidence he'd walked in with. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"At what?" The professionalism is all but gone from his voice; Kurt can practically _taste_ the dumbfoundedness on the back of his tongue.

Blaine raises a shoulder and tilts his head, just slightly, and nobody's ever looked at Kurt this way before. "At romance?"

Oh.

"Well," Kurt says, moving forward to take Blaine's hand, strong and warm, in his. He leads Blaine to the table, letting him step ahead, and not at _all_ because he wants to sneak a glance at Blaine's backside. "I realize we might be going a little out of order here, but -- would you like to come to dinner with me? Tonight? You're my last client of the day."

"That would be...yes, _yes_ , absolutely!" A huge grin spreads like sunshine across Blaine's face, never faltering even as he looks away and starts to lift himself onto the massage table.

"And Blaine?" Kurt rushes out, before he loses the jolt of boldness pulsing through him.

"Yes?"

"I think -- I think I'm as comfortable with your penis as you are."

"That's good," Blaine says, now muffled as he gets into position. Though he hadn't picked up the robe, he still wears his briefs, which frankly is a damn shame. "My penis and I are very well-acquainted."

**Author's Note:**

> i prompted [mimizans](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans) but she refused so i took it over because really you can never have enough butt masseur AUs.


End file.
